


alec and the masseuse

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [78]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec takes Magnus for a massage.





	alec and the masseuse

In a hurry, Alec grabs Magnus and his belongings and heads towards the exit.  
  
“What happened?” Magnus asks looking over at Alec who's now breathing heavy from the rush.  
  
“Let’s go”, is Alec only answer, “Or else we’ll miss our appointment”.  
  
“Appointment for what?”  
  
“The spa for a massage”, Alec beams, proud of his thoughtfulness. “You’ve been through a lot lately so I figured you could do with some unwinding".  
  
Magnus smiles at the thoughtfulness, "Not complaining but you could’ve given me one yourself, couldn't you?”  
  
"Yes, I could have", Alec smiles, then adds, “But Magnus, you know how you and I get whenever we try to give each other massages".  
  
Magnus smiles in a knowing agreement.  
  
However, ten minutes into the massage, Alec's face is twisted into discomfort, pouting as he watches the masseuse take way too much pleasure in trailing every single ridge and crevice of Magnus’s fine body, hands moving further and further down Magnus's spine and towards his lower back.  
  
So when Magnus did makes a sound of satisfaction, Alec snaps, suddenly sits upright to wrap a towel around himself and in the same breath hops across to Magnus's table, “I’ll it do myself”, he hisses, his hands fanning away the masseuse in an irritated gesture, shooting death glares.

Out of fear, the masseuse leaves the room.   
  
Without letting Alec noticing, Magnus hides his giggles in his pillow as he relaxes into the familiar touch of his lover’s fingertips because somehow, he'd half expected it— the way Alec always makes a fuss over him… and he loves it.  

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
